Si tu me quisieras
by 0rihara
Summary: En el amor y en la guerra todo se puede ¿no? Pues no se si Vorona pueda con la guerra que tiene entre manos, pues para enemistarse con Izaya Orihara, es casi una petición de muerte, y más si sabes que desde un comienzo ya has perdió la batalla. -Shizaya-
1. Dear Agony

Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ryohgo Narita, esto es YAOI (chicoxchico) si no te gusta retírate por donde viniste. Shizaya.

Canción: Dear Agony, Breaking Benjamin.

Un pequeño Fanfic dedicado a Monserrat Hewajima, y a la pequeña comunidad del grupo SHIZAYA FANS en Facebook. Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

"No tengo nada que dar, He encontrado el final perfecto."

El gran ventanal de la oficina iluminaba tenuemente toda la habitación, podía apreciar perfectamente el gran escritorio enfrente de él, la alfombra e incluso los sillones color vino que decoraban a un costado de la habitación. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de él antes de entrar, y se acercó lentamente al escritorio, la persona que se encontraba recostado en el mueble se movió un poco de su posición pero sin darle a cara a su nuevo invitado.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- Menciono casi en un murmullo el intruso, esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Silencio. Ante esto Shizuo decidió dar otro paso más hacia el informante, pero este hablo de inmediato.

-Más de hora y media tarde... tal vez dos…- Respondió arrastrando las palabras que salían de su boca, fue entonces que el rubio observo las cosas esparcidas por todo el escritorio de izaya, papeles, su celular y botellas de vino, tal vez dos o tres botellas de vino, y otra botella que estaba colocada a un costado del azabache pero no lograba identificar de que procedencia era. Rayos, izaya seguía parloteando.

-Creo que no es bueno beber tanto izaya.-

-Sí, tres horas… ¿He? ¿Esto? Bueno, en algo tendría que entretenerme.- Dijo ya dándole la cara al guarda espaldas mostrando su sonrisa torcida y parándose de su silla para caminar al frente del rubio y sentarse en su escritorio.

-Estas ebrio…-

-Vaya… ¿Hasta ahora lo vas notando?- Izaya tomo la botella que estaba a su costado, la cual el rubio no sabía lo que era y se la bebió desesperadamente, la luna plateada y su brillo entrando por el ventanal hacían darle un tono brillante al pelo del azabache y una apariencia aún más pálida a su piel. Unas pequeñas líneas del líquido se deslizaron por las comisuras de los labios de izaya, bajando hasta su cuello y pendiéndose entre su camisa negra. Y no dijo nada se quedó ahí parado, en medio de la habitación, observándolo.

-¿Sabes que ayuda a embriagarse más rápido que el vino?- Volvió a tomar la palabra el informante, después de haberse acabado aquella botella de golpe, y limpiándose bruscamente la boca con su antebrazo y la manga de su camisa.-El vodka, es más barato y más rápido, eso.- Observo la etiqueta de la botella y luego la tiro despreocupadamente al piso con un deje de desprecio.

-Izaya…-

-¿Estabas con ella verdad?- Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Inevitablemente desvió la mirada y apretó los puños de sus manos, pero no lo negó.

-¿Y si así fuese?- Contra ataco el guarda espalda, y volvió a observar a su interlocutor quien sonreía arrogante pero al perecer intentando aguantar el llanto.

-¡Que pregunta! ¿Y aún así tienes el valor de verme a los ojos?-

-¿Valor? ¡Tú fuiste el que me llamo desgraciado!-

-¡Y debiste venir el cuanto te llame! No… ¡Desviarte del camino, con tu noviecita!-

-No tengo por qué responderte, no es como si fuésemos algo, puedo salir con quien quiera. Solo somos…-

-Enemigos…. – Lo interrumpió izaya comenzando a reír como un completo desquiciado. Ante esto Shizuo se acercó aún más a izaya casi por acto reflejo. Pero se detuvo. De nuevo.

-Enemigos…- volvió a susurrar una vez terminara de reír.- ¡Los enemigos no se besan, no se tocan, no supone que los enemigos tienen sexo! ¡Los enemigos se odian! ¡SE ODIAN!- Grito con su voz quebrada, derramando una que otra lagrima traicionera que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Se paró de golpe y camino hacia Shizuo quedando de frente hacia él. - ¡A los enemigos no se les mete la lengua hasta la garganta! ¡A los enemigos no se les ve cada noche a los ojos prometiendo que lo ama si esta con otra!- Se dio la vuelta de golpe quedando de espaldas al rubio, caminando hacia el escritorio de nuevo y buscando entre los cajones de este, sacando de vuelta otra botella de lo que ahora sabía que era vodka, abriéndola y volviendo a beber directamente de ella.

"Y encontraré al enemigo, Porque puedo sentirlo debajo de mi piel."

-¡Deja eso ya!- Le ordeno Shizuo caminando rápidamente hacia el azabache arrebatándole la botella de golpe. La sostuvo un momento entre sus manos para luego tirarla en la alfombra derramando todo el líquido.

Izaya lo observo con reproche pero no dijo nada, se veía un poco desorientado. –Está bien que no me costó tanto, pero que desperdicio shizu-chan.-

-Lo siento ¿ok? Lamento estar lastimándote, al principio…. Al principio me deje llevar por todo esto, por ti, pero creo que debemos dejarlo.- Dijo Shizuo tomando por sus delgados hombros al azabache, pero este no lo alzaba la vista del piso, del charco de licor barato. El frio y aterrador silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, por un momento a izaya le pareció más grande su oficina, más vacía, más innecesaria. Y no estaba muy equivocado.

-Iza…-

-Te quiero…- murmuro por fin.- Aunque no me correspondas, yo te quiero.-

Silencio.

Sintió como los brazos del rubio lo rodeaban y lo pegaban a su pecho, el informante inhalo el aroma a nicotina que emanaba el rubio, le encantaba su aroma y no pudo evitar el rodear con sus brazos a Shizuo también. Pudo sentir la nariz de este en su cuello y como lo apretaba más hacia sí. El guarda espalda se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos un momento para después depositar en pequeño beso en sus labios. Tan rápido, tan suave, tan tibio, tan suyo, que no podía pensar que esa bestia se lo estuviera dando.

Pero no se separó de él, al contrario se aferró aún más a él y le correspondió el beso. Aun sabiendo que no era sincero, aun sabiendo que le mentía, pero solo porque era el no lo evito. No hizo nada, alguien como él dejándose manipular por la bestia sin cerebro de ikebukuro, que patético.

Las manos del más alto recorrieron sin pudor la espalda del azabache, debajo de su ropa, causándole un escalofrió y un ligero quejido, ante esto Shizuo sonrió e introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de izaya. Este rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se dejó hacer, jalando de vez en vez las hebras doradas del más alto. Ser dominado por Shizuo era algo erótico para izaya pero lo sumiso no era lo suyo, así de vulnerable lo dejaba el alcohol.

"Querida agonía, Déjame ir, Sufro lentamente"

Pronto esa ramera negra le resultó inútil y bruscamente el rubio decidió arrancarla, lanzándola lejos, aunque no le importaba realmente a donde fuera a parar. Empujo a su amante al escritorio que era lo primero que se encontraba a su vista y su posiciono encima de este. Comenzó a morder su cuello mientras acariciaba sus las pierna de izaya.

Shizuo descendió hasta el pecho de izaya y comenzó a lamer haciendo que el azabache soltara barios gemidos, sus piernas rodearon la cintura del rubio y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en aquella fría habitación, con la luna como única luz, con la soledad como testigo, con promesas rotas, con carisias vacías, con los gemidos inundando el lugar, con la oscuridad ocultando su propia vergüenza.

-Ah, S-Shizuo…- Susurro a su oído mientras este lo embestía sin ninguna compasión.- t-te quiero… ha… ¡TE QUIERO!-

-Izaya… juro, que si te veo con otro… te mato…-

-No, no… ha… solo tú Shizu-chan, solo tú…-

EL sonido de un celular hizo eco pero ninguno contesto, ninguno le dio la menor importancia, solo les importaba esta con el otro, en ese momento toda su atención era solo para él. Sus expresiones, su voz, su todo. Y dolía aún más que solo fuera un ilusión. Lo destrozaba. Y aun sabiendo eso, se aferraba desesperadamente a esa ilusión, porque era suya.

"Los cielos negros quemarán, El amor me empuja, El odio me levanta"

Despertó aquella mañana de Septiembre con el aroma a humedad con el frio de las lluvias, eso hacía que le dolieran las manos y decidió ocultarla debajo de las mantas, de esas sábanas blancas. La dolía la cabeza por la resaca y no quería despertar solo como siempre lo hacía, no quería caer en la realidad de su día a día. En el odio aparentado.

Abrió con pesadez los ojos, el cansancio se reflejaba en esos orbes rojizos y frunció levemente el ceño, estrujando las sabanas con sus manos creando un puño, viendo como estaba solo en aquella cama, en aquella habitación pero, sin embargo, sabía que esta vez sería diferente que ya no habrá 'próxima vez' porque ya todo estaba acabado, estaba terminado. Como detestaba el día en que esa rubia rusa se metió en la vida de Shizuo.

-La odio…- declaro a la nada.

Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, no, él era Izaya Orihara. Y destrozaría a Vorona, aun si eso hacia sufrir a Shizuo. Estaba decidido. Aun viendo aquella invitación de bodas que la mismísima Vorona le había entregado unos días antes, ¡JA! Se creía tan victoriosa, pero que equivocada estaba.

Y el mostrarse débil esa noche era una buena forma de manipulación. Sonrió.

"¿Así es cómo tiene que ser? Querida agonía"

.

.

.

* * *

**He visto que Durarara! esta muy abandonada últimamente, ¿Qué paso chicas? :( Así que aquí esta mi aporte.**

**La historia tendrá más o menos uno dos o tres cap... así que disfruten.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**  



	2. Lucifer

**Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ryohgo Narita, esto es YAOI (chicoxchico) si no te gusta retírate por donde viniste. Shizaya. **

**Canción: Lucifer, SHINee.**

**Un pequeño Fanfic dedicado a Monserrat Hewajima, y a la pequeña comunidad del grupo SHIZAYA FANS en Facebook. Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

"No puedo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme, incluso si trato de evitarte. No puedo rechazarte"

El frió de esa tarde que azotaba sin compasión sobre los habitantes de ikebukuro era uno de los más fuertes de otoño. El rubio no le presto real atención a eso y siguió con su camino. La bufanda que cubría su cuello revoloteaba sobre sus hombros.

Las risas de los estudiantes taladraban los oídos de Shizuo pero intento no tomarlas en cuenta, siguió con su camino. Se detuvo. Ahí estaba otra vez. Ese apestoso olor invadía el ambiente y al parecer él era el único que lo notaba.

Suspiro fuertemente y levanto la vista, reviso minuciosamente cada una de las personas en el lugar.

No.

No.

No.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero su esencia inundaba sus fosas nasales. Al fin lo encontró. En la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Esos ojos rojizos lo observaban fijamente, no había sonrisa, no había muecas. Simplemente lo observaba. Y se dio cuenta, lo estaba llamando, sin voz, sin señas, simplemente con esa mirada tan escueta.

A paso ligero pero firme el rubio tomo camino hacia el edificio, esos ojos vacíos que lo observaban a donde quiera que fuera le ponían los pelos de punta, los sentía en sima suyo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo trataba de no expresarlo en su rostro. A lo que siempre fruncía el ceño.

Pero los sentía, el rojo de sus iris lo seguían siempre. En el aula de clases, en la biblioteca, en la clase de física, cuando camina por los pasillos de la escuela e incluso de regreso a casa. Hasta cierto punto para él era algo común, pero no dejaba de ser espeluznante.

Llego hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea, al abrirla el frio azoto su rostro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. El abrirlo nuevamente observo en silencio la espalda del azabache quien estaba recargado en el barandal. Sin palabras que decir y sin querer ser el primero en iniciar una conversación, busco sus cigarrillos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al encontrarlo se lo coloco en la boca y lo encendió con su encendedor azul que izaya le regalo apenas hace un mes y medio.

Silencio, solo el soplar de viento los acompañaba.

Shizuo dejó escapar el humo que estaba reteniendo en la boca y observo como izaya se daba la vuelta para observarlo, otra vez esa sensación invadía su cuerpo. El sentimiento de ser asechado. Pero en el rostro de izaya no había ninguna expresión.

A paso lento se acercó hasta el rubio, alzó su mano y acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de su acompañante. Este cerró sus ojos en un intento de sentir su contacto, pero los volvió a abrir a sentir como el cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios era retirado, el tabaco era arrojado al piso y pisado para apagarlo. Volvió su atención al rostro de orihara.

-Tengo frio…- Dijo izaya, en voz baja y sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos azules de Shizuo. Este asintió y con cuidado coloco su bufanda alrededor del cuello del azabache. El viento despeinaba aún más el cabello de ambos y Shizuo sabía que en la privacidad como en la que se encontraban ahora Izaya era sumamente inofensivo, lo veía como alguien frágil y por rebuscado que le pareciera, en busca de cariño. Así de patético, así de desesperado. Sin embargo y sin pensárselo dos veces, él se lo daba, todo el cariño y protección que su amado buscara, él se lo daría. Aún si no sabía hacerlo como se debía, aún si era muy rudo e incluso tosco.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto, ambos tomaron asiento en el frio suelo de la azotea. Sin decir palabra. Pero sin quererlo, Shizuo lo abrazo.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que pretendía Izaya con esto. Desde que se conocieron ambos comenzaron con sus peleas destructivas. Desde que Shizuo decidió que no le agradaba. Desde ese día los ojos depredadores no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Y un día… un día… simplemente todo cambio tan rápido y tan repentino. Cuando él estaba leyendo un libro a solas dentro del salón de castigos, cuando izaya atravesó el lumbral de la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

Al principio sin mirarlo, sin palabras, solo tomo asiento a su lado y miro por la ventana a sus preciados humanos. Y Así siguió por varios días, iba solo cuando sabía que Shizuo estaría solo, tomaba asiento y no hablaba. Hasta que en algún punto su atención se centró en el libro del rubio, se cruzaba de brazos y leía junto con su enemigo.

Claro, esto era obvio para Shizuo quien incluso ladeaba un poco el libro para que el otro alcanzara mejor a verlo. Izaya a veces se recargaba en el hombro de Shizuo y aunque en un principio el fututo barman lo rechazaba pronto le pareció cómodo.

Solo una tarde izaya apareció como siempre en el aula y traía consigo varios libros con él.

-Creo que este autor te gusta bastante…- Dijo, dejando los libros en su pupitre.- Solo promete que los leeremos juntos bestia sin cerebro.-

Y aún que eso le tomó por sorpresa no rechazo la idea.

"Te adueñaste de mi pobre alma poco a poco. Y mi corazón se siente como si fueras quemándolo."

El rubio tampoco podría decir con precisión cuando fue que el azabache le besó porque realmente no le importaba, pero si indagamos un poco más al pasado, nos dirigiríamos al momento del festival cultural que realizo la escuela, al momento en el izaya le encontró solo en la azotea admirando los fuegos artificiales de aquella noche de primavera.

Iniciando una conversación trivial y burlándose como siempre, hasta que el tema de los libros salió al aire, fue ahí donde una conversación sobre literatura tuvo lugar. Donde Shizuo vio reír a Izaya, reír naturalmente y sin falsedades.

Donde aún sin preguntar y sin querer pensárselo mucho, lo besó. Por qué sabía que si lo pensaba o siquiera ponía en duda no lo haría, encontraría mil y un razones para no hacerlo.

Lo beso bajo los fuegos artificiales y este le correspondió, se besaron durante horas, lo recuerda muy bien. Pero como siempre al día siguiente su relación no cambio para los demás, mismas provocaciones y mismas peleas destructivas. Mentiría si Shizuo pensara que algo cambiaría, para él Izaya era el mismo hijo de puta sin corazón de siempre. Por eso le impresiono que volviera a pasar, que Izaya le besara de nuevo, una y otra vez. Que estando a solas empezara a reír y bromear sin aún plan para humillarlo.

Que se mostrara como es en realidad, una persona frágil y con sentimientos humanos, como todos.

Y le quede más que claro una tarde de Enero. Cuando recurrió a él, a su enemigo.

"Pasa algo raro desde antes, siento que te ves mal. Dímelo amor. Lo que yo conocí uno a uno siempre me abandono. Solo te tengo a ti mi amor"

-Shizuo…- Lo primero que noto fue que utilizo su nombre correctamente sin ese tonto apodo de 'Shizu-chan', y lo siguiente fue que se abalanzo a sus brazos cual niño pequeño, llorando. Aturdido y sin saber que hacer lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo. Tratando de calmarlo. Daba las gracias a cualquier ser en el universo que logro que sus padres y hermano no estuvieran en casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto cuando Izaya ya estaba mejor. Ambos sentados en el sillón de su hogar e Izaya bebía el té que Shizuo le entrego.

-No sabía a donde ir…- Dijo el azabache.

-Izaya…-

-Y tú eres el único que estaba cerca.- Hipo un poco pero siguió con su relato.-A mi hermanas se las llevó mi abuela, pero a mí me han dejado solo en casa…incluso después del entierro, mi abuela creyó que era peligroso llevarme con ella.-

-¿por qué…?-

-Pero yo no quiero estar solo...-

-…-

-Shizuo…-

-Dime.-

-Mis padres murieron… Y… En general a mí no me importaría, pero los yakuzas empiezan a presionarme para que me una y… yo solo no quiero estar solo…-

Bajo las preguntas de sus padres y la mirada interrogante de su hermano, Shizuo logro que le permitieran dejar quedar a izaya con él, durante una semana. A su madre pareció agradarle izaya.

Una semana donde Izaya lo buscaba por la noche y se metía en su cama. Una semana donde Izaya lo seguía a donde sea como un pequeño gato callejero. Una semana completa donde conoció a un izaya tan roto y con tanta falta de cariño.

Una semana donde el Izaya lastimero daría vida a un Izaya retorcido y manipulador. Lo supo después del fin de la escuela secundaria. Cuando el azabache desapareció. Se fue. No dijo nada, no se despidió. Solo desapareció del mapa.

Y durante un lapso de ese tiempo solo escuchaba comentarios estúpidos de 'Por fin podrás descansar de él', 'Así hay más tranquilidad ¿he, Shizuo?'. Y lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era asentir y prender un cigarrillo. Fingiendo que todo eso que pasaron juntos nunca paso y sobre todo, todos esos sentimientos no eran reales. Odio, Odio. Todo lo que sientes por él es Odio.

Años.

Años negando ese sentimiento llamado amor, y disfrazándolo de Odio.

"Cuando me voy a desmallar, eres el ángel que me dice que me ama. Ya no sé qué quieres, dime la verdad."

Y un día el volvió. Culpándolo de un homicidio, intentándolo entrar de nuevo a su vida como si nunca hubiese intentado jugar con él. Volviendo a las mismas sensaciones de miradas depredadores de antes. Cuando estaba junto a Tom-san, Saliendo con su hermano, cuando compraba su Sushi, incluso dentro de su mismo apartamento. Siempre.

Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerza por mantener su odio, cayo nuevamente por Izaya. No, ya no era solo buscar el cariño que le faltaba, ni compañía inocente compartiendo la lectora.

Fue cuando despertó en su cama, con el azabache durmiendo a su lado. El rubio observo la espalda desnuda del informante con marcas que él mismo dejo. Y se siente traicionado a si mismo por volver a lo que sabe que le hace daño. Pero estaba vez sería diferente, él no sería el juguete. Esta vez no.

"Al fin siento que puedo mirarte, tu mirada ya no me reprime."

Así que siguió con el juego. No había problema alguno, si alguien saliera dañado de nuevo, no sería él. En todo caso, caerían ambos.

-¿Verona?-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre…-

-Encantado de conocerte entonces.- Escucho como la rusa soltaba una risilla juguetona. Soltó el humo y piso el cigarro en el suelo. También le sonrió a la chica. Un mensaje llego a su teléfono, no se molestó en observar de quien era pues ya lo sabía de sobra. –Ahora si me disculpa ya debo irme.-

-¿tan pronto? Vamos, si hay tiempo, vayamos a tomar un café juntos, ¿Qué me dices?-

El rubio se lo pensó, no había nada por lo cual forzosamente debería ir con el informante, no había ataduras en su relación después de todo, para el mundo siempre serian enemigos y nada más, lo suyo solo era sexo casual. Volvio a sonreír a la rubia.

-Vale.-

"Tu innegable encanto sin duda es el lucifer. Tu innegable magia sin duda es el lucifer."

.

.

* * *

**Actualizo, ¡Por que ya salio la segunda temporada de Durarara!x2 wow! ¿Nadie más esta tan emocionada como yo? xD ¿no? ¿no? Ok :(**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
